


(No) Netflix and chilled

by starchasm



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchasm/pseuds/starchasm
Summary: Just some short and random snow day fluff, for funsies. :)





	(No) Netflix and chilled

When a third dramatic sigh from Clarke interrupted Lexa's train of thought, she closed the lid of her laptop and with exaggerated patience, crossed her hands on top of it and asked, "What is it, Clarke?"

 

"Hmm? Oh. Nothing. I'm just bored over here." Clarke stretched herself on the couch with a yawn. She crossed her legs and grabbed an art magazine from the coffee table and glanced over at Lexa, who was perched in an overstuffed easy chair and had a speculative look on her face. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

 

"Perhaps, if, like me, you had some work to do..." Lexa smiled sweetly. "You wouldn't have time to be bored... or interrupted."

 

"Sorry," Clarke muttered. "But in fairness, when I _did_ find something to do, you complained, so..."

 

"You were literally crashing around the apartment like a hyperactive puppy."

 

"I was _decluttering_."

 

"So you say. We already have several 'decluttered' piles of stuff sitting around. Adding more to those piles and creating new ones isn't..."

 

"There's a _method_ , Lexa. If you'd have watched that show with me – "

 

"I haven't had the time," Lexa said dryly. "Look, Clarke, I know it's an artic hellscape out there and you're stuck inside with me, but I still _really_ do need to get this done. Can you be quiet for like... two hours?"

 

Clarke flipped through the magazine's pages with a little too much force. "Sure, yeah. I'll be totally silent all day long. Let me know if I'm breathing too loud. I'll go hang out in the closet. All I ask is for a bathroom break now and then, and some bread and water."

 

Lexa laughed. "You're ridiculous."

 

Clarke stayed silent.

 

"Oh, come on, don't be like that," Lexa said with a plaintive note in her voice. "I'm sorry, okay?" She put her laptop aside and flopped down on the couch, managing not to sit on Clarke's legs. "I'll take a break. We can watch that decluttering show on Netflix, or do something else. Pick whatever you want."

 

Clarke lowered her magazine and raised an eyebrow with a little smile.

 

" _Besides_ that," Lexa said with a laugh, swatting at Clarke's leg playfully.

 

Clarke sniffed and feigned disinterest. "Never mind. Get your work done."

 

Lexa pursed her lips in annoyance and grabbed a pillow. She stood up and started lightly hitting Clarke's legs with it, and when that got no response, snatched away the magazine. "Pay attention to meeee," Lexa said teasingly. "I'm so _boreddd_ , I need you to entertain m – "

She was abruptly cut off as Clarke jumped up and whapped her on the side of the head with another pillow. "Oof! You little – !"

Clarke ran into their bedroom, laughing as Lexa gave chase, and then an all-out pillow fight started, mussing the covers on the bed, and after the pillows were snatched away, it devolved into a battle of musty clothes-to-yet-be-decluttered from the bottom of Clarke's side of the closet being tossed around like slightly smelly snowballs. Giggling madly, Lexa waved Clarke's smelly sports bra in her girlfriend's face. "Here's an idea – do some freaking laundry today."

 

"Gross!" Clarke said around peals of laughter, shoving the bra away. "I forgot, little Miss Perfect over here doesn't sweat at all. Her laundry smells like lavender and rose water."

 

"Where's the lie?" Lexa countered. "And I don't sweat – I glow with a light sheen of perspiration."

 

"Let me add to your glow then, milady," Clarke said sarcastically. She grabbed a water bottle out of her nearby gym bag and squirted Lexa with it. Lexa spluttered and dove at Clarke, and they wrestled to the ground over the water bottle, with Lexa straddling Clarke and squeezing the bottle. Clarke ended up with a mouthful of warm, plastic-tasting water.

 

"Eww!" Clarke half spit, half choked on the water as she leaned up on her elbows. The two women looked around at the mess in the bedroom and then at each other and laughed.

 

"Ugh," Clarke panted as their laughter subsided. "I'll pick up this mess. I'll let you work, seriously.” She flopped back to the floor and sighed. “And I'll do laundry, like you said. Quietly."

 

"I don't know," Lexa said, still breathing heavily from the power struggle for the water bottle. She leaned down and smoothed a damp lock of hair out of Clarke’s face. "I think I liked your other idea better, actually."

 

“Well, this certainly isn’t going to be quiet,” Clark smiled as pulled Lexa down into a slow kiss.

                                                                          

 

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to those who can't go out into the polar vortex hellscape


End file.
